BFFL Until Someone Screws Up
by fallingstarsx
Summary: They're best friends and they share a lot with eachother, but can Remus be one of them? Sirius' reaction to an 'innocent' kiss James and Remus share. SLASH.


**BFFL.. Until Someone Screws Up**

_I don't own these characters, Rowling does. Uh .. slash, don't like it don't read. Maybe it'll get graphic.. I don't know. Uh, read and review. Thanks._

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

He looked so innocent. So beautiful. The light was shining directly on him through the window, and his brow was furrowed as he concentrated on the book that was resting, open, on his chest. He really was perfection .. even with messy hair, Remus Lupin looked nothing short of irresistible. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking such things about Rem. I was his best friend, after all, and Sirius' best friend - and they were together, though in a fight - and I was going out with Lily, for God's sake, but I couldn't help it. I, James Potter, am full of raging hormones and Lily just would NOT succumb to my level and shag me before marriage. It was infuriating, really, but I loved the girl. Back to the teen laying a few feet away from me, though .. he and Sirius had been going out since fifth year, two years, and they had been practically inseparable .. but look at them now. I couldn't help but smirk. It was awful, what Sirius did, and I didn't blame Remus for hiding in the common room all day. Even I was mad at Paddy. And it didn't look as if Remus was hurting at all, and if he was .. well, he was hiding it well. And then before I knew what I was doing, I was on top of Remus, his book laying on the floor.

Remus didn't realize what I was doing either, probably thought it was some sort of prank (I wished it was) and he murmured "James-" gazing up at me. Before he could finish his thought, tell me to get off of him, I silenced him with a kiss. My hands were on either side of him, pinning him down, and the KISS was perfection. Remus struggled at first, but he soon succumbed to the desire that was obviously overwhelming him and his eyes were closed, arms wrapped around my waist, kissing me back. I pressed my body against his and we melted together into one, so tangled up into each other it was hardly noticeable whose arms were whose. It rather looked as if we were going to shag right there on the couch. My hands did slide down his chest to the waist of his pants, and that was when Remus pulled away. He was beet-red, his hair was messy, lips red from kissing, and he looked as guilty as ever. "I-I.." he trailed off, motioning helplessly, pushed me off and ran out of the common room.

**Remus' P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I had done. I ran through the exit and across the hall but I stopped there, leaning against the wall opposite of the Fat Lady, who was eyeing me with concern. That wasn't important, though, even though she was speaking and becoming rather frustrated with my lack of interest in the fact that she was concerned. What _I_ was concerned about was far more important - I had just cheated on Sirius. With his BEST FRIEND. I was a horrible person. Sirius had done so much for me - he'd learned how to help me with my 'furry little problem', stuck with me even though I was a werewolf, disregarded the fact that wolves mated for life, called me beautiful at any given chance and acted as if I was the only person in the world. 'That was before,' a taunting voice in the back of my mind reminded me, but I just furrowed my brow, staring absently at the Fat Lady (who had given up on him by now). This was unbelievable. Sirius was supposed to be the one who messed up, and I was supposed to be the one full of forgiveness, but how could I ever explain this to Sirius? So many thoughts ran through my head, jumbling together, but the worst thing about this was ..

I _enjoyed_ the kiss. I was not pleased about this at all. I certainly couldn't tell him.. I don't think I could stand seeing the flash of anger in his eyes, soon replaced with hurt, and then him furiously yelling and then going after James .. if he hadn't been so bloody predictable maybe I would've been able to gather the courage to just tell him what had happened and get his reaction.

"Unbelievable, this is unbelievable.." I kept murmuring under my breath, sliding to the floor and drawing my knees to my chest, back against the wall. "Unfuckingbelievable." And then came the anger - of course I was angry, James KNEW that he loved Sirius, he knew that he wouldn't be able to turn down the kiss while he was so pissed, he knew what would come of this .. the guilt was making me heavy, I just wanted to scream, but all I could do was keep muttering, looking angrier by the second. I was about to get up and yell at James (which would have been uncharacteristic anyway, but when it came to Sirius I would do anything) when suddenly I heard a familiar voice that calmed me slightly, against my will. "Remus .." I looked up at those grey eyes, feeling very guilty once more.

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

He couldn't even look at me, and he'd been so absorbed in muttering that he hadn't heard me approach.. as I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with him, I heard myself speak his name again. He wouldn't answer and it was worrying the bloody hell out of me. "Remus," I repeated for the third time, speaking with more force this time. He finally looked up at me and I could tell he'd done something .. look at the guilt on my face. "Siri," he answered, nearly whimpering, "Siri, I didn't mean to.." I shook my head. "Not out here, everyone will hear, let's go in the commons-"

His eyes widened then and I arched a brow. "No," he breathed, "we can't go in there, please Siri," he begged. I could tell he wished that he wasn't so damn helpless, and I knew that I wished I couldn't tell what he was thinking because his watery eyes and frantic thoughts were wearing me down and I could tell I wasn't going to be half as mad as I should be .. at him, at least, I would momentarily find out. "Up, Rem," I said, extending my hand. He bit his lip uncertainly but he took my hand, pulling himself up. He knew, after all, that he had no chance - I wasn't letting this go, whatever it was.

I forgot that I had to say the password until the Fat Lady stared at both of us impatiently, Remus even more so, and demanded the password. By the time I'd opened my mouth to say it Remus and murmured it and she reluctantly swung away, and both of us entered. Remus cringed at the sight of James, that was new .. and I wondered who was going to talk first.

**James' P.O.V.**

This was certainly a surprise. Remus and Sirius came into the common room, hand in hand, and I felt a pang in my heart, though I'd expected it .. Sirius was already glaring daggers at me, so I'd assumed that Remus had told him, but Remus looked lost and shot me a pleading glance. The silence was quickly becoming unbearable so I spoke. "He stabbed you in the back," I informed Remus, frowning. "HOW can you just go back to him? I don't understand. Probably didn't even need to apologize, he-"

"James, _shut up_," Sirius said angrily, cutting me off. "and tell me what the hell you've done."

Obviously this whole situation pissed me off, but the presence of Sirius elevated the feeling, because I didn't miss a beat as I answered, even smirking as I did so. "I kissed your boyfriend, and he bloody hell liked it. Would've shagged me, too, if I'd waited a little longer." Remus' eyes widened and he shook his head as Sirius looked from me to him quickly in disbelief.

"So I make one mistake," he said slowly, "and you all but shag my best friend?" he frowned at Remus. "And you." he said, this being directed to me. He looked a hundred times angrier at me, though, and I don't understand why.. "What makes you think that you can just kiss my boyfriend? You know how fucking much I love him, James, and YOU'RE the fucking back stabber now, and I don't know if I ever want to look at you again."

My jaw dropped and Remus just whimpered, hanging his head, and Sirius stormed out of the common room just as we all expected him to do. Well, this was lovely. 'And all your fault,' an annoying voice in my head reminded me. But it was worth it.

( **a/n**: okayyy now you review. thanks.


End file.
